


Sorry it's not wrapped

by lazarusthefirst



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom!Stiles, Christmas, Face-Fucking, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Shenanigans, Threesome, Voyeurism, alpha!Scott, bottom!Derek, christmas cheer, dominant!Scott, kind of, skittles feelings, sour skittles, spit-roast, top!scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2715302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazarusthefirst/pseuds/lazarusthefirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Did you do all this for me?’ Derek asked, as though there could be another other explanation.</p>
<p>Stiles nodded. ‘It was Scott’s idea. I mean, he’d tell you about it himself, but he’s kind of got his mouth full.’</p>
<p>Or, the time Scott and Stiles decorated Derek's loft when he was out and got frisky under the Christmas tree, and Derek came home and decided he'd like to join in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry it's not wrapped

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching the Christmas toy show and got the fidgets. This happened in a text and then later morphed into 8k of "what the fuck kind of depravity am I writing". Kind of the story of how I got my porn-writing groove back after nanowrimo. Anyways. Enjoy Stiles and Derek essentially worshipping Scott's dick <3
> 
> (original title: "Hoe Hoe Hoe", so that's where we're at w/ this)

‘Dude, this is the worst!’ Stiles complained.

Scott threw a paper star at him. ‘Then take the tinsel out of your pants then.’

Stiles looked down at himself. ‘What? No, not that. It’s making my dick look huge. Though it is kinda itchy.’

‘No way?’ Scott raised his eyebrows at him wryly before reaching behind the stupid synthetic tree to unplug the lights. ‘What’s the worst, them?’

Stiles glared around at the room. ‘Taking down the decorations before it’s even Christmas!’

Scott struggled his way back out from behind the tree. ‘This is   _my_ house, you know.’

‘Yeah, and we have to do mine next!’

‘Well, it would be worse coming home in January to a bunch of Christmas decorations that you have to take down anyways,’ Scott reasoned, straightening up. ‘That would be even more depressing.’

‘I guess,’ said Stiles gloomily, wrapping the end of the silver tinsel around his neck. ‘It just seems so wrong to be un-decorating before Christmas has even happened. Feels like Christmas has been cancelled.’

‘Your aunt always spoils you guys whenever you to San Francisco,’ Scott pointed out. ‘You always have a good time, right? Aside from the whole …’

‘Thin walls, yeah,’ Stiles agreed, distractedly. ‘My aunt’s house is great, but it doesn’t have three of my basic needs.’

Scott grinned at him. ‘And those are?’

Stiles flung himself down on to his space on Scott’s couch, where he’d been carefully cultivating an ass groove since first grade. 

‘One,’ he said, counting off on his fingers. ‘No privacy. Seriously, those walls ruin my life. And if I go into the shower she bangs on the door if I take longer than three minutes.’

‘It takes you longer than three - ?’

‘You know what? Shut up. Two,’ Stiles continued, over the sound of Scott’s laughter. ‘Two, no prohibited substances. Or should I say, all substances are prohibited. Dad always lets me have a drink around the holidays, which I can usually stretch to at least two or three by claiming it’s still the first one. And even when he realises, he’s too sleepy to do anything about it.’

Scott nodded like this all made sense. ‘What’s the third thing?’

Stiles collapsed back on to the couch. ‘Three, there is never even the slightest possibility of getting laid. And I miss you, too. I need _contact_ , Scott. I need hugs at Christmas time. Warmth and cheer, not my dad and my aunt facing off across the kitchen about the best way to cook a turkey.’

Scott smiled and squeezed Stiles’ knee comfortingly as Stiles looked around at the partially decorated room, considering. The tree was still up, and there were random ornaments and tinsel still to be packed away, but most of it was scattered around the couches and their feet because Stiles, whose job it was to put things into boxes ready for the attic, was having a bit of trouble letting go.

‘Well, I’m actually looking forward to going away this year,’ Scott declared. ‘It’s always lonely without you guys here. My abuela is probably going to cook like ten courses and make me eat all of them.’

‘You’re a growing boy, Scotty,’ Stiles grinned at him. ‘Ugh, that sounds good. I guess it won’t be so bad.’ He pulled the tinsel out of the front of his pants with a sigh. ‘Still wish these could go to a good home, though.’

Scott paused in the act of gathering up an armful of tinsel. ‘Hey, what’s Derek doing for Christmas?’

Stiles rolled his eyes. ‘Probably brooding in a dark corner somewhere. Why?’

Scott looked down at the tinsel. ‘Do you still have all that eggnog from last night?’

‘Yeah, there’s so much of it,’ Stiles admitted. ‘I mean, when Isaac said “free eggnog” I thought wow, free eggnog, but now it’s like, _eggnog_. You know?’

‘Totally.’ There was a light shining in Scott’s eyes. ‘I think I have an idea.’

Stiles narrowed his eyes suspiciously. ‘Does it involve work and/or effort on my part?’

‘Yeah, but the good kind.’

‘Scott, the _only_ good kind of work and/or effort is the process by which one gets laid. That’s it.’

Scott shrugged innocently. ‘Hey, you haven’t heard my idea yet.’

Stiles sat up straight, finally paying attention. ‘Scott McCall, don’t fuck with me here. I am facing a two-week dry spell of intense frustration and misery, and I can’t even drink myself through it.’

‘Hey,’ protested Scott, wide-eyed. ‘So am I. But we can’t do anything about it sitting here.’

Stiles nearly leapt off the couch. He was halfway across the room to Scott with a look on his face and heat in his belly before Scott laughed, holding out a hand to stop him.

‘You gotta wait,’ he said sternly. ‘We have this whole room to un-decorate, then your place.’

‘And then?’ Stiles asked eagerly. They were both smiling stupidly at each other, neither needing to openly mention the fact that they maybe sort of fooled around every now and then because it was _necessary_ , because sometimes people just get horny and it’s important to respect that and help a friend out every now and then. Also because Scott was beautiful and sweet and Stiles kind of loved him to the moon and back, but those things were true whether or not there were dicks and orgasms involved. 

‘Then,’ said Scott softly, ‘we go to Derek’s place.’

That brought Stiles up short. ‘Wait, what?’

Stiles jeep pulled up in front of Derek’s gloomy family heirloom two hours later, stocked with boxes of decorations and a whole cooler of eggnog. 

‘Is he even home?’ Stiles asked, squinting up at the top floor.

‘He’s not, that’s the point,’ Scott said, hopping out. ‘He’s doing stuff with Isaac today. I checked.’

Stiles frowned. ‘How long have you been planning this?’

Scott sighed. He looked at Stiles over the roof of the jeep, looking a bit sad but mostly very guilty.

‘Ok, I’ve been feeling kind of bad about us all leaving Derek on Christmas. It must be a kind of sucky time for him, since he has literally no one else. Like, the dude came from such a big family, and now he has no one.’

Stiles fiddled with his keys, feeling the wind blowing Scott’s guilt right over towards him. 

‘And we have all these decorations, and all this eggnog, and I _know_ he doesn’t have any of that for himself,’ Scott went on. ‘So I was gonna come over here and spend some time with him, maybe take him out for eggnog, but now we’re bringing the eggnog to him!’ He smiled brightly. ‘And all this other stuff. This way, you get to leave Beacon Hills after decorating his whole loft Christmas-style, instead of just dismantling the stuff at your own place.’

Stiles had to take a long moment to just stare at the adorable Christmas angel looking at him from across the car. Scott’s heart seemed to get bigger every year, he thought, hearts in his eyes. 

‘Dude,’ he said weakly. ‘That is so sweet.’

Scott shrugged like it was nothing.

‘It’s nothing,’ he said. Stiles rolled his eyes. 

‘Right,’ he grinned. ‘Come on, you have to lift at least twice as many boxes as me.’

‘You better not be tired already, Stiles.’

‘Dude.’ Stiles acted offended. ‘For you? I’ve got all the energy in the world.’

‘Race you to the elevator?’

‘Look don’t push it.’

Derek’s loft was, predictably, bare as a warehouse. Not a sign of the upcoming festivities anywhere. It was draughty too, and god what even was this lighting? Designed for optimum shadows and mysterious brooding sections, but definitely not Christmas-friendly.

‘We really need to speak to Derek about installing more light fittings,’ Stiles muttered, as they carried the last of the boxes in. ‘Ok, where do we start?’

They put all the eggnog in the fridge first thing. There was no issue with space; all Derek had in his fridge was bottled water and a cucumber.

‘Don’t you say a word,’ Scott warned. 

They’d hauled up the tree from Stiles’s front room too, because it was larger than Scott’s (‘Just like everything else in our lives,’ Stiles commented, then yelped as Scott threw a cushion at him). The tree sat cheerfully in the corner by the couch, and looked even better when they plugged it in and it lit up wonderfully, red and gold lights twinkling. 

Next they wrapped tinsel over and around every surface that wasn’t nailed down. It went around the legs of Derek’s bed, up and down the railings of the staircase, tied to the backs of chairs, and all along the mantlepiece. 

‘I hope he’s not allergic,’ Stiles commented as he strung some around his neck like a boa. 

‘He’s a werewolf, he can’t be,’ Scott pointed out, who was wearing a small length of tinsel tied around his forehead like a crown. 

‘True, but wouldn’t it be just like Derek to literally be allergic to Christmas.’

They had a few spare decorations that neither Melissa or the Sheriff were particularly attached to. A little gold snowman went on the coffee table, Scott hung gold snowflakes off door and cupboard handles, and Stiles pulled out a tall, snow-covered cottage that he was in fact quite fond of, but they didn’t have room for it at his house anymore. There was a open door and window on the cottage where you could place a little tealight. Stiles fished out his lighter and did the honours, then placed the now illuminated cottage on Derek’s little bedside locker, because it never had anything on it anyways. 

‘There,’ Stiles said, feeling very pleased with himself. ‘We did good.’

‘We did,’ agreed Scott, whose cheeks were flushed from work and happiness. ‘Eggnog?’

They toasted with one glass, knocking it back and smacking their lips, then immediately poured another. 

‘Mm, this is good,’ said Stiles appreciatively. ‘What is it, rum?’

‘Brandy,’ said Scott, taking another sip. ‘At least I think that’s what Isaac said. He also might have said “I _wish_ there was brandy in it.”’

‘Tastes pretty good though.’

Scott eyed him over his own glass (Derek actually owned dishes, to everyone’s general amazement). ‘Maybe you should slow down.’

‘Why? There’s loads,’ scoffed Stiles. 

‘That isn’t what I meant.’

Stiles, as they all knew, was a notoriously silly drunk. Scott was just drinking to be companionable (despite what Stiles said, it really wasn’t very good. It tasted about 80% alcohol) but his cheeks were flushed pink and he was giddy after their joking around while they were decorating. 

‘This was a really nice thing to do for Derek,’ Stiles said again, looking at Scott intently. ’I know you weren’t sure about the whole alpha stuff when it all started but dude, it looks so good on you.’

Scott raised his eyebrows. ‘It does? Huh. Thanks.’

Stiles smirked at him, leaning on the counter. ‘Yeah. Pretty damn good.’ He let his eyes rake up and down Scott’s body, enjoying the view that he got to appreciate on the daily and wishing he could see it all unwrapped again. The last time properly, the last time it hadn’t been more than a quick fumble or lazy hungover kisses when neither of them wanted to drag themselves out of bed, had been months ago. Before senior year had started, Stiles remembered. 

‘Do you remember that night, at Lydia’s lake house?’ Stiles asked, in the mood to start warming things up. ‘After Liam passed out on aconite wine and we dunked him in the lake?’

Scott grinned. ‘Yeah. That was a good night. And … afterwards.’

Yeah, Stiles remembered afterwards too. Stiles had been drunk, and for a change Scott had been too, but they weren’t blackout like Liam. Just enough in control of themselves to recognise the deep, hungry need in each others eyes that was more than just morning wood or playful drunken horniness. Stiles had pushed Scott down on the dry grass and kissed him deep, licking into his mouth with all the intent and heat that had been building between them practically all their lives. Scott’s hands had come up between them and got things going, and they rubbed off against each other in the low light of the fading evening, grass growing right over their heads and concealing them. Afterwards, limbs lazy and sleepy and thrown carelessly over each other, Scott had murmured a few things that Stiles still remembered, things that were so sincere and loving that he only thought of them in very quiet moments. Stiles hadn’t known what to say back, so he’d just kissed him and said ‘Same, same,’ before they’d both passed out. 

The Christmas cheer must have been getting to Stiles. Even though Scott was angling his body towards him now and looking interested, Stiles couldn’t help peering over his shoulder at the tree. The lights sparkled and reflected off the sleek wooden floor beneath them, and Stiles suddenly had a wonderful image of getting Scott naked and wrapping him in tinsel and a strategically placed red ribbon.

‘Do you think that tree looks a bit bare?’ Stiles asked, nodding at the tree. 

Scott glanced over his shoulder. ‘Stiles, it’s literally covered in lights. It’s fine.’ Then he looked back to Stiles. ‘Hey, come here.’

Stiles couldn’t resist that. Feeling happy and warm, and surrounded by tastelessly-placed tinsel, he leaned into Scott. Their hips bumped together as they glanced shyly at each other from under their eyelashes. Scott’s hand curled around Stiles’ waist, and Stiles got a handful of Scott’s t-shirt, pulling him in until their bodies were flush against each other. Scott’s lips brushed softly against his, then drew back, a look of unbearable fondness on his face. 

‘Something to think about when you’re in SanFran,’ he murmured, lips still grazing Stiles’ mouth, then his cheek.

Stiles groaned in frustration. ‘Don’t make it worse. And hey.’ He drew back. ‘If you’re gonna give me something to remember over Christmas, at least make my toes curl.’

Scott raised his eyebrows. ‘Fighting talk. Which do you think would make Derek less inclined to rip our livers out - his bed or his coffee table?’

Just hearing Scott say the goddamn words was enough to get Stiles well on the road to hard and desperate. 

‘Well,’ he reasoned, trying not to rub off against Scott as though he was literally that needy (he absolutely was that needy), ‘I kind of had an idea that involved being the presents under Derek’s tree, but whatever we don’t _have_ to.’

Scott’s eyes lit up. ‘Oh man. Would he go for that?’

Stiles shrugged. ‘I think the point is that _we_ are up for this. Dude, there’s a bunch of wrapping paper stuff at the bottom of one of those boxes. I think I kind of need to see what you look like with a bow wrapped around your neck. And possibly also your dick.’

Their fumbled attempts at wrapping each other turned out to be disastrous but it didn’t matter. The wrapping was pointless anyways, when all they wanted to do was get on each other. Scott whipped off his shirt and undid Stiles’ belt before Stiles even remembered that they weren’t supposed to be having sex yet. The idea that Derek might come home and find them both half-naked under his Christmas tree was absurdly exciting given that Derek would probably throw them right out immediately and they wouldn’t get to see his no doubt disgruntled expression at the mess they’d made (and then the later tears of happiness, surely). 

Of course, there was always the chance that Derek _wouldn’t_ throw them out. Stiles wasn’t sure how down with that Scott would be, but Stiles sure wouldn’t mind some of that dark and brooding body all over him. 

‘You ok?’ Scott asked, pausing with his hands in Stiles’ pants. ‘You just shivered.’

‘Are you kidding me?’ Stiles demanded. ‘You have your hands down my pants! Continue, please.’

As Scott dropped to his knees, mouth getting tantalisingly close to Stiles’ dick, Stiles juggled staying upright with unknotting a tangled red ribbon he’d unearthed from one of the Christmas boxes. This was difficult on a normal day; with Scott sweetlips McCall mouthing at his cock and whispering how badly he wanted to taste him … well. 

‘God, your fucking mouth,’ Stiles groaned, as Scott wrapped his lips around the head of Stiles’ cock. ‘Scott you have no idea how hard it is not to kiss you like all of the time - _fuck_.’ 

Either Stiles was really, _really_ wound up, or Scott was born to give blowjobs. Standing in only his t-shirt, jeans and underwear around his ankles, Stiles’ mouth dropped open as Scott took more of him into his mouth. HIs hand was wrapped around the base of Stiles’ shaft and he worked him slowly, torturously.

‘Fuck, oh god you’re amazing,’ Stiles whispered, screwing up his eyes. ‘God, I need to - ‘

Scott pulled back, and Stiles nearly toppled.

‘No, I’m not gonna come!’ Stiles said hurriedly. ‘But - shit, Scott, can I fuck your mouth. Please, I - ‘

Scott was nodding, eyes glinting up at him, and Stiles could feel his smile as he rubbed his lips over the precome on Stiles’ cock, before opening his mouth so obediently. The role-reversal was dizzying; Scott on his knees waiting for Stiles to fuck his mouth. He knew Scott would take his own back later - Stiles could imagine the pounding he’d get - but right now this was quite literally Christmas for Stiles Stilinski.

Stiles finally had the bow unravelled. Limbs almost shaking with excitement, he tied the bow loosely around Scott’s neck. The red velvet looked so perfect against Scott’s skin, Stiles wanted to bite him. He stroked Scott’s neck, then wrapped his hand around it, feeling Scott’s Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed.

‘How’s it look?’ Scott asked, grinning up at him.

‘You are fucking gorgeous,’ Stiles murmured, tying the ends of the ribbon into a bow. ‘I could just …’

‘Fuck me?’

Stiles let out a shaky breath. ‘God, yes.’

He took Scott’s face in his hands and gently, carefully, guided his dick into Scott’s open mouth. He went slow, poking it into Scott’s cheek just to see the bulge. The slide of wet skin against his sensitive cock was mind-melting; knowing that Scott was letting him do it any way he wanted was even more so.

Stiles stroked his thumb across Scott’s cheek and pushed in again, this time sliding it right down Scott’s throat. Scott’s face was red, but he didn’t move, letting Stiles push right in until his throat constricted and he made a little gagging noise. Stiles pulled back out immediately, but fuck that sound was like music. He pushed back in, testing Scott, quicker this time as Scott’s breathing adjusted. Soon Stiles was bottoming out in Scott’s beautiful mouth, balls flush against his chin as he nudged in hard, feeling Scott’s lips pressed around the base of his shaft. Stiles almost lost himself in that tight, wet heat, taking all he could get from Scott before it was his turn to hold steady and take it. 

He was close to coming all over Scott’s face when Derek Hale, mood-killer extraordinaire, barged into the loft, shoulders set, a look of thunder on his face.

At any other time, Stiles would have bolted to attention and then dived for cover. But right now he was moments away from orgasm and he had Scott on his knees, dick buried in his mouth. He was tense and loose in all the right places and at this point in time not even Derek Hale could chase his boner away. 

‘Hey Derek,’ Stiles said, voice almost lazy. ‘Merry Christmas.’

Scott was holding very still, and Stiles thought about pulling out to let him breathe properly, or at least defend himself through the heated conversation that was surely imminent, but Scott actually nudged his mouth forward a little and licked the underside of Stiles’ cock. If Derek hadn’t startled him so much, Stiles would have come from that (Scott had probably heard him coming down the hall, that bitch).

But surprisingly, Derek didn’t look murderous. In fact, he was hardly looking at them at all. Slowly, he glanced all around the room, taking in the tinsel and the ornaments and the little cottage with the candles. Lastly, he looked at the tree, and the two sweaty, half-wrapped presents in front of it.

‘Did you do all this for me?’ Derek asked, as though there could be another other explanation.

Stiles nodded. ‘It was Scott’s idea. I mean, he’d tell you about it himself, but he’s kind of got his mouth full.’

Derek raised his eyebrows. ’I can see.’ He didn’t ask them to stop, Stiles noticed.

Derek took of his jacket, hanging it on the back of a chair, and slowly made his way over to them. He looked interested, intrigued maybe. Aroused? Stiles glanced down at Derek’s crotch, hidden behind those tight jeans.

Yep. Aroused. 

‘Feel like engaging in some Christmas cheer?’ Stiles asked, trying very hard not to blow his load at this particular moment. Scott was tracing what felt very like Stiles’ name on the sensitive underside of Stiles’ cock, and Stiles had to think very hard about toenails and cleaning the shower drain until Derek smiled at him, looking almost playful.

‘You’re lucky Isaac didn’t follow me up here,’ he commented, this time addressing Scott. ‘I don’t think he could take three werewolves at the same time, could he?’

With a gorgeous, wet pop, Scott pulled off Stiles’ cock. Stiles gasped at the sudden loss and cold air as Scott stood up, all in his space. His lips were swollen, his mouth red and wet and looking so fucking debauched and eager for Stiles couldn’t even speak.

‘I dunno,’ Scott said, eyes bright. ‘I think Stiles can take whatever we can give him.’

He looked excited, but Stiles could see the question in Scott’s eyes. He nodded quickly, thinking that he could easily come twice from this if he played his cards right.

They both looked at Derek, and Derek looked at Scott, almost as if he was asking permission.

Scott, to his credit, took that in his stride and nodded, indicating towards Stiles. Before Stiles knew what was happening, Derek was right there in front of him and wow, that was a lot of muscle and stubble and gorgeous green eyes to be dealing with on such short notice. 

‘Hi,’ breathed Stiles, body quivering with excitement and the need to come. 

‘Hi,’ Derek said. ‘You’re half naked in my home.’

‘I am,’ Stiles replied, glancing over Derek’s shoulder at Scott. Scott only smiled and folded his arms. 

Derek looked back at Scott too, again with that little questioning glance. Scott nodded, expression going dark with lust. 

‘You can touch him,’ he told Derek, voice rough from having his throat fucked. Stiles’ breath caught in his throat at the idea of Scott giving the orders. His best friend’s voice guiding Derek on top of him, holding him down, fucking his mouth, his ass. Or maybe the other way around? 

Derek wasn’t waiting for any more instructions. He practically pounced on Stiles, kissing him rough and hot, pushing his tongue in and claiming Stiles’ mouth. Stiles gripped his broad shoulders and kissed him back; it was enough of a trip that was momentarily startled right back out of orgasm territory. 

Derek softened in his arms, wrapping his own around Stiles and pulling him in closer, bending over him and holding him secure against his strong chest. His kiss slowed, became deeper and more passionate as Stiles began to reciprocate, making little happy noises as he and Derek discovered which way felt best for them. 

Stiles remembered Scott standing behind them, and suddenly the heat got cranked up five hundred degrees. 

‘Get him on his knees, Derek.’

Stiles couldn’t feel the alpha power of Scott’s voice, but he knew the tone. Scott wasn’t compelling Derek; this was all natural. Scott took control as easily as he did anything else. As easily as he kissed Stiles when they were warm in bed he came up to Derek, a werewolf older and physically bigger than him, and kissed him on the mouth, getting a hand in his hair and tugging his face down. Stiles watched almost paralysed with lust as Scott and Derek kissed, Derek letting Scott get both hands in his hair and take control. Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek’s waist and bumped his forehead against Derek’s shoulder, smiling to himself in anticipation.

Scott pulled back, then jerked his head at Stiles. Shaking his head slightly as if to clear it, Derek rounded on Stiles, pushing him down by the shoulders until Stiles’ bare knees hit the floor. He kicked off his shoes, jeans, and underwear quickly, watching the two crowd around him. 

Derek took his cock out of his jeans and stroked himself slowly as he looked down at Stiles. 

‘Take off your shirt,’ he said, impatiently.

‘You first,’ Stiles retorted. 

Scott rolled his eyes. ‘Seriously?’

Stiles nodded. ‘Yeah, we should all be naked,’ he said, winking at Scott. Looking at Derek as if to say “I dare you”(which, given the circumstances, wasn’t all that daring) Stiles whipped his t-shirt off over his head. Now he was kneeling  in his birthday suit beneath two hard, red cocks, conveniently at mouth level, and he was just supposed to, what? Play tic tac toe?

Derek was stripping too, and Scott had gotten rid of his jeans, so Stiles turned eagerly towards him. Looking so fucking gorgeous and confident, Scott stepped up and took Stiles’ head firmly by the hair. It didn’t hurt, but it sent a thrill right through Stiles that ended up in his cock and wow, he was so 100% up for all of this. 

‘You want it like this?’ Scott asked, and yep there it was, that tiny trace of his best friend who still asked Stiles if he wanted half his sandwich at lunch, just in case Stiles wasn’t quite full.

Stiles nodded frantically, opening his mouth like he couldn’t get a dick in it soon enough. Scott’s breathing hitched just a little but he got over it quickly, shoving his cock roughly inside Stiles’ mouth, just as desperate for it as Stiles was. 

Scott had gone unserviced for longer than Stiles, and Stiles could tell by his quick thrusts, gradually evening out into long, hard fucks into Stiles’ mouth. Stiles gagged repeatedly as Scott’s cock hit the back of his throat but he refused to pull back, letting Scott fuck him hard, knowing he loved hearing Stiles taking all of him. As he pulled out for another hard thrust, a bead of precome dangling between Stiles’ lips and the head of Scott’s cock, Stiles saw Derek stroking himself, pupils blown and mouth slightly open. Stiles winked at him before Scott started fucking his mouth again, this time bottoming out. He tugged Stiles’ head to the side and fucked into his cheek, holding his face between his hands and making rough little gasps. Stiles could breathe better through his nose this way, though spit and precome ran down his chin and neck like water. 

With a last hard thrust, Scott pulled back, breathing hard. He hadn’t come, but there was enough of him on Stiles to make them both look utterly sinful.

Scott glanced at Derek, and didn’t need to do it twice. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Stiles took a deep, shuddering breath, and looked up to see Derek’s cock ready and waiting for him. It was flushed and angry, but Derek looked almost relaxed. He gestured to Stiles as if to say, “Off you go”. 

So Stiles took Derek’s cock in his hand and slowly dipped his head down over it. He took it slow, because Derek seemed to be in that kind of mood, and also because his throat was a little bit wrecked after Scott. 

Scott, meanwhile, was pacing around him, not touching his cock but still breathing hard, like he was dragging himself back from that edge. Stiles admired his restraint, but couldn’t do much more than that because Derek had a good two inches on Scott and man, it was a lot to take. 

Stiles worked Derek like a pro, jerking him off at the base and occasionally playing with his balls, and sinking his mouth down further with each stroke, until Derek was breathing loudly and running a hand over Stiles’ head.

‘Fuck, I’ve dreamed about your mouth,’ he muttered, as Stiles pulled his lips back over the head of Derek’s cock. ‘That fucking gorgeous mouth, always fucking talking. Just begging for something to fuck it.’

‘Know the feeling,’ muttered Scott, who _was_ stroking himself now, looking hypnotised as he gazed down at Stiles. 

Stiles licked the tip of his cock in response, and Derek hissed. 

‘Fuck … oh god,’ he whispered, fingers tightening in Stiles’ hair. ‘Scott - ‘

‘That’s enough,’ Scott said quickly. 

Derek pulled back, and Stiles was once again left pouting. 

‘Am I going to get _any_ come on my face today?’ he demanded, glaring up at Scott. 

‘Stand up,’ ordered Scott, and wow he was definitely getting into the swing of things now. But when Stiles stood, Scott pulled him in for the sweetest kiss, all soft lips and caressing hands and Stiles was putty again, ready and willing to do any damn thing just to see Scott smile like he was smiling now.

‘You wanna get him ready?’ he asked, jerking his head towards Derek. 

Stiles’ eyes widened. ‘Me?’

Scott nodded, eyes crinkling. ‘Yeah, if you want to?’

Oh, Stiles wanted to. 

Scott led them over to Derek’s bed. He lay down, looking so fucking good stretched out on the bed, head on the pillows and cock lying wet and heavy on his stomach. The red velvet bow had come undone and was lying in a pile with Scott’s jeans and t-shirt. He was all unwrapped for them. Derek and Stiles waited, both instinctively wanting Scott to tell them what to do.

‘Derek,’ Scott said softly. Derek went to him, and Scott pulled him down on top of him for a hot, rough kiss. Their naked bodies tangled together and Stiles’ hand strayed to his own cock. He’d never even imagined Derek and Scott together before - and he’d imagined a _lot_ of things - but it wouldn’t have made a difference because no fantasy could possibly do _this_ sight justice. 

Derek was sucking Scott’s cock now, and god how could a man so large and muscled as Derek look so goddamn beautiful with a dick in his mouth? Stiles almost forgot he was supposed to be putting things in Derek’s butt until Scott caught his eye.

‘Oh right, yeah,’ he said, and went eagerly to his post. 

But once there, Stiles realised he was underprepared. 

‘Um, Derek?’ Stiles tapped Derek’s ass gently. ‘Do you have any - ?’

‘Drawer,’ Derek supplied, mouth leaving Scott’s cock for just a second. Scott had no say in this at all; his head was thrown back, mouth hanging open. Stiles felt briefly jealous that Derek might be a bit better at giving head than he was, but then he remembered that he’d soon be making Derek writhe and hopefully gasp his name all over that dick, and felt better. 

Lube acquired, Stiles got back on his knees and used generous amounts to get his fingers nice and slippery. Derek was a little tense at first, but as Stiles got one finger snug inside that incredible, tight heat, he started to relax, letting Stiles fuck him gently with it until Derek was positively pushing back against him, wordlessly begging for more. 

Loose enough for two now, Stiles let him have it, fondling Derek’s balls with his free hand, and Derek grunted and gasped and got totally distracted as Stiles figured out a rhythm that seemed to work for both of them.

For a few minutes, it was all Stiles and Derek. Derek was moaning, starting with Stiles’ name and never getting to the end of it. Stiles added more lube and stretched Derek out enough for a third finger, at which point Derek nearly collapsed on to Scott. 

‘Oh god, ok I think he’s ready,’ stammered Stiles, almost bent over Derek’s body. His hand was halfway to a cramp and he needed fuck Derek like immediately. Looking up, he saw Scott cradling Derek’s face, helping him back up. Derek managed to prop himself up again, outraged that he’d nearly come from just being fingered, and Stiles fumbled with the lube, trying to get as slicked up at possible because no amount of porn can prepare a guy for the first time he puts his dick into something that goddamn tight. 

And oh, it was tight. Stiles felt like it was squeezing his brain as he pushed in, Derek’s grunts and little desperate whines filling his ears like the sweetest music. Stiles almost blew his load in the first three seconds because there was only so much he could take. Scott was still letting Derek blow him, but he was watching Stiles now, watching him with a dark, hungry look in his eyes. 

‘How does he feel?’ he asked softly, voice still hoarse. Knowing that Stiles had made it that way made Stiles increase the speed of his thrusts. 

‘Fucking - amazing,’ he gasped, fingers tightening on Derek’s ass. ‘God, he’s so good. Scott, I’m not gonna last, you have to feel this.’

Stiles _wanted_ Scott to feel this. He wanted to see it too, Scott fucking into Derek, hands holding his body, guiding it, taking what he wants from it.

Plus, it would mean Stiles gets a hot mouth around his dick too. Would Derek let him come in his mouth? There was only one way to find out. 

They switched places, Derek panting and frustrated on all fours in the middle. Stiles thought he might glare at him, but Derek only looked desperate, and so very turned on.

‘Did you like that?’ Stiles asked quietly, as he slid into Scott’s place at the top of the bed. It was warm, and as Derek bent over Stiles’ cock, he felt something quiver happily in his chest. 

Derek nodded, stroking Stiles’ cock as Scott lined himself up. ‘Thought I was gonna come when you …’ He trailed off, skin blushing delightfully. Stiles grinned, and stroked Derek’s cheek. 

‘You did so good,’ he said softly, hand carding through Derek’s hair. ‘You look amazing from back there.’ He smirked. ‘It’s not bad up here either.’

Derek rolled his eyes. ‘Shut up,’ he said, and then proceeded to shut him up. Derek’s mouth really was unfuckingbelievable. Stiles soon found himself with his head thrown back just like Scott, toes curling and body clenching beneath Derek as the guy went to fucking town on his cock. His lips and mouth were fucking weapons, finding all the sweet spots effortlessly like Derek got paid to do this. Maybe he did? Maybe that’s where all the money came from. It would certainly explain how Derek effectively brought Stiles to pieces even while Scott was sliding his considerably thicker cock into Derek’s ass. 

The look on Derek’s face when Scott pushed all the way in was something Stiles wished he could capture and frame. He had to pause for a solid minute to breathe through it, before nodding and letting Scott pull back out, only to slam back in again, almost knocking the breath out of Derek.

Watching Scott fuck Derek was beyond anything Stiles had ever experienced. More so, because he was right there at the top it all, with Derek gasping out cries of pain and pleasure around Stiles’ cock. Stiles didn’t mind that Derek was clearly too distracted to give a good blowjob; putting a hand lightly on the back of Derek’s head to push him down, he lifted his hips off the bed and fucked into Derek’s mouth. The slide of his tongue pressed flat by Stiles’ cock was amazing; Stiles gripped the bedsheets with one hand as he felt his orgasm rushing up inside him. His abdomen pulsed, white hot and wonderful, and Stiles had about a second to brace himself before it hit. He came with a strangled shout, and Derek, trooper that he was, dropped to his elbows and brought Stiles off the rest of the way. Stiles was dazed, half unconscious as Derek sucked him dry, swallowing every last drop.

Stiles fell back on to the pillows, exhausted, one hand still in Derek’s hair. Scott had slowed slightly when Stiles came so he could watch, but now he sped back up, and Derek was groaning and panting over Stiles, taking it. Stiles wished he knew how that felt; Scott had never fucked him before. But, he thought, watching Scott slam into Derek, one hand on his ass, there was still time. 

Scott’s hand slid up Derek’s back until it found Stiles’, still tangled in Derek’s hair. Their fingers brushed and it was electric, despite Stiles’ wrung-out body. Stiles sat right up and looked into Scott’s eyes, inches away from his own, as Scott bent over Derek’s body and slammed into him ruthlessly, dragging sharp, loud grunts from the both of them. Stiles held Scott’s gaze as he came, whole body tensing as he buried himself in Derek. Sweat stood out on his brow and his fingers dug into Stiles’. 

The wave of pleasure passed over Scott, and then he pulled out, slowly. The sound was incredible; between the lube and the come, Derek was dripping. Dripping, and very much still hard. 

Stiles was just wondering who’d get to suck him off when Derek was pulling himself up and crawling right over Stiles. He lowered himself over his body and started biting and sucking at his neck, rutting up against the v of his hips. His fingers dug into Stiles’ hip and arm and Stiles gasped, suddenly very ready to feel Derek come all over him.

But Scott placed a hand on Derek’s shoulder and they both stilled, even Derek.

‘You want to fuck him properly?’ Scott asked, lying down beside Stiles. ‘Can you wait until I get him ready?’

It wasn’t so much a question as a challenge. Derek met Scott’s gaze, and for a moment there was resistance. Stiles was right there beneath him, legs spread wide open, dick already starting to get hard again.

But then Derek nodded, rolling off Stiles. Scott took his place, pressing a kiss to Stiles’ lips before drawing back and asking ‘You up for it?’

Until five seconds ago, Stiles hadn’t been. The idea of getting fucked by Derek was tantalising enough, but he was so heavy and sleepy right now, having already come once.

‘That depends,’ he said, fingers brushing Scott’s cheek. ‘Do you think you can get hard again too?’

Scott raised his eyebrows. As incentive, Stiles tilted his hips up so their softened cocks were brushing against each other, then wrapped his legs around Scott’s waist. He brushed a kiss against his jaw, then his lips, nipping gently at them. When he opened his eyes again, Scott’s were bright red. 

‘Turn over,’ he said hoarsely, and Stiles didn’t have to be a werewolf now to hear that powerful alpha command.

Shivering, he got on to his stomach and let Scott manoeuvre his ass until it was sticking up in the air. This was only a little mortifying, and Stiles buried his face in the pillow until one press of Scott’s tongue sent his head flying up again.

His tongue increased the pressure, and now Stiles was sweating again, panting, fingers clutching at the pillows and the bedsheets and literally anything else he could claw at because holy goddamn _hell_ , this was how he wanted to die. Scott’s tongue pressed gently at his rim, almost sliding in but not quite, before sliding up and over his hole. There was also a well-lubed up finger poking away there too, and another hand grazing his balls. Stiles was almost up to a semi and he already felt like exploding. 

Fingers nearly tearing holes in the sheets, Stiles bit the pillow, body trembling and shuddering under Scott’s mouth. His tongue was pressing inside him now, fucking him slow, and for someone who’d never had anything bigger than a finger in there, and not even past the knuckle, this was the most exquisite of tortures. 

Scott pulled back, then shoved his finger in. The contrast was brutal; Stiles yelped into the pillow and almost jerked away. But Derek was there. He put a hand on the back of Stiles’ neck and rubbed it soothingly, but also holding him in place. He was holding the base of his cock when Stiles finally managed to turn his head and look up at him. Derek looked wrecked, like a man on the edge. Scott was scissoring two fingers inside Stiles now, dragging tortured whimpers from him, and Derek’s eyes were zipping from one to the other, overwhelmed. 

Scott reapplied his tongue, pushing right in now and jerking Stiles off at the same time, and Stiles cried out, burying his face in the pillow again. Derek’s firm pressure on the back of his neck returned, and he kept him pinned down as Scott fucked him wide open, swapping between fingers and tongue, until Stiles felt wrung-out.

Derek was breathing hard, and his dick looked almost purple. Scott finally pulled back, hand stroking Stiles’ ass as he called Derek over. Derek nearly fell in his haste to get behind Stiles. Stiles stayed where he was, head on the pillow and ass in the air. He felt like Scott had already fucked him, so it was a relief when he came around and sat where Derek had been kneeling. He put one hand on Stiles’ head, smoothing his hair and his cheek, and stroked his dick slowly with the other. 

Derek was slicking himself up, and Stiles barely had time to brace himself before he was pushing in. Fuck, it was too big, it had to be, Stiles thought wildly, as his mouth opened in a wordless cry of pain that was somewhere on the rough side of pleasure. Just about. 

The pressure built and built and every time Stiles thought this is it, this is all I can take, Derek would give him another inch, until he finally bottomed out, thighs pressed hard against Stiles’ ass.

Derek was breathing hard, but Stiles could barely hear him over the sound of his own. The drag back out was almost intolerable, and Stiles sobbed into the pillow until Derek added more lube, unpleasantly cold. The push back in was slightly more bearable, but then Derek started to pick up speed. 

Stiles almost went limp, letting Derek fuck into him because there was literally nothing he could do but take it. The slide of his cock inside him, filling him up more than he thought he could take, was so unbelievable that Stiles had to remind himself to breathe. 

Derek’s hips slammed into him, pushing him forward, hands squeezing his ass with bruising force. Scott stroked Stiles’ face and told him he was good, so good, he looked so beautiful like this, with Derek pounding him from behind. 

Almost without missing a stroke, Derek pulled back and flipped Stiles over. One of the pillows came with him, as Stiles had been clinging to it with more than a little force, and Derek grabbed it and pushed it under Stiles’ hips. It felt better that way, now that Stiles could see just how wild Derek was. He bent over him, lips grazing his neck, beard leaving stinging grazes as he fucked into him, relentless. Derek was chasing his high, so close now, and every thrust knocked a gasp out of Stiles, a breathless cry in time to the loud slap of skin on skin. 

Scott’s hands ran over Stiles’ chest, tweaking his nipples. Stiles whimpered and threw his head sideways, nose pressed against Scott’s thigh. His cock was hard again - they both were, painfully so - and Scott’s balls were tight against Stiles’ face. He stretched up and licked them, feeling them quiver slightly against his touch. Scott hissed, but Stiles didn’t have time to do much more about it because now Derek was slamming against his prostate, and Stiles could barely breath he was so undone, half wild beneath Derek. He scrabbled at his chest, clawing his back, and yelping at every thrust, every slap of Derek’s balls and thighs against his ass. 

Working quickly, Derek got first one leg then the other over his shoulders, and now he was hitting that sweet spot every goddamn time. He fucked him harder, face flushed and eyes wild, and their gasps and moans echoed around the room. Scott leaned forward and pulled Stiles’s legs back off Derek’s shoulders towards him. The movement tilted his ass up, and Derek fucked down into him, driving right into that blinding white pleasure spot, and Stiles came again, senseless noises falling from his lips as his brain went offline. His whole body seized up in crazed, exhausted pleasure, hands clutching uselessly at Scott's knees, spasms shooting like rockets through him as he blew his load on to his chest. 

Derek came almost immediately after that. He buried himself in Stiles’ ass, hips snapping out his final furious thrusts as he spilled his come inside of him. Stiles could feel it, shooting hot inside of him, and his eyes nearly rolled back in his head. His back arched and Scott let go of his feet so he could flop, boneless, back on to the bed. Derek collapsed on top of him, and for a few minutes all either of them could do was breathe.

Then Derek was rolling off with a groan, immediately going vertical again beside Stiles. 

And then Scott was there. 

Although Stiles could barely move, he had energy enough for this. For Scott. 

He held out his arms and Scott crawled onto him, pressing kisses to his chest, his collarbone, his neck, and finally his lips. Their mouths met with a familiar touch of “Oh, here you are”, and Stiles spread his legs willingly for Scott to get between. 

He pushed up into Stiles, dragging another moan from his wrecked throat. Scott was there to kiss it better, lips worshipping Stiles as he fucked him, slow and hard, like they had all the time in the world. 

Arms wrapped around each other, they met each other in the middle, hips grinding with every thrust. Stiles threw his head back against the pillow, hands in Scott’s hair, as Scott buried his head in Stiles’ neck and snapped his hips against him, fucking into him hard and fast now as the pressure began to build. He bit a hard kiss into Stiles’ neck and came with a muffled shout. The heat filled Stiles again, wet and dripping out of his hole. He’d been fucked four times now, twice in both holes, and he was ready to drop off the planet and into a thousand-year sleep, but Scott was pulling out and wiping him up so gentle and soft that Stiles would have spread his legs for him again if he’d so much as looked liked he wanted him to. 

But all Scott wanted to do was take Stiles in his arms and let him sleep. Derek was on Stiles’ other side, one arm thrown over the both of them. He took a moment to kiss Stiles’ neck, cheek, and lips, before snuggling his head down into the crook of Stiles’ neck and promptly passing out. 

‘Did you clean up with Derek’s sheets?’ Stiles mumbled.

‘Sure did.’ Stiles could feel the soft rumble of Scott’s laughter against his chest. ‘Oops.’

‘He has nothing to complain about,’ mumbled Stiles, snuggling closer. ‘Dude, when I said give me something to think about while I’m gone … you’re totally off the hook for Christmas presents.’

‘Aw damn,’ said Scott. ‘Now what am I gonna do with that giant black dildo?’

Stiles snorted. ‘Give it to Derek?’ They both giggled like children, and Stiles felt so secure and happy, wrapped up between two gorgeous werewolves who were holding him like he was something so desirable and precious they couldn’t bear to not touch him, even for a moment. 

‘Are you cold?’ asked Scott, when they’d stopped laughing. 

Stiles shook his head. ‘Got my two hot water-werewolves to keep me warm,’ he answered, smiling up at Scott. ‘Dude, I’m so glad this worked out. I mean, it could have gone _so_ wrong if Derek wasn’t up for it.’

They were talking quietly, in the soft warmth of their post-sex glow. The Christmas tree lights were twinkling, casting the room in a beautiful, comforting light. The day had faded, unnoticed by them, but Stiles felt they had a few more hours of cuddling at least before the cell phones would start ringing. 

‘Hey, when we get back - I mean, after Christmas,’ Scott began. ‘Like, I don’t know if Derek would be into like a regular thing, but you and me - I mean, we already spend all our time together anyways. I guess, would you maybe, you know, want to do this for serious?’

Stiles rubbed his head against Scott’s chest. ‘For serious?’ he asked, teasingly. ‘Scott, are you asking me to be your other half?’

‘You’re already my other half,’ Scott grumbled, then froze. ‘Uh, yeah, I guess that’s what I’m asking.’

Stiles rolled his eyes, glad Scott couldn’t see his delighted smile. 

‘Scott, the fact that you felt you had to formally ask me this is enough for me to say yes by itself,’ he said smartly. ‘But even so, yes, yes, definitely yes, I’ll hold your hand in public and let you buy me dinner and give me blowjobs on a regular basis. Yes, I’ll change my relationship status on Facebook. Hey, I’ll even let my dad give you The Talk. We’ll go the whole nine yards.’

Scott was silent, and for a moment Stiles wondered if he’d gone too far. 

Then Scott whispered, ‘Do you mean it?’

Stiles jerked his head up to see if Scott was playing. But his eyes were bright, and his expression so hopeful and disbelieving that Stiles nearly forgot to respond.

‘Dude,’ he whispered. ‘How could it be any other answer?’

Scott kissed him soundly on the mouth, and Stiles could feel all his relief and desire flooding into that one wonderful press of his lips. His head spun, and his world spun with it. It was a bit odd, to agree to go steady with someone while you’re currently in bed with another person, but Stiles didn’t think there was anything ordinary about his relationship with Scott. 

‘And Derek?’ Stiles asked, when they were done kissing the life out of each other. ‘What about him?’

Scott shrugged. ‘Honestly, I really don’t think he’s looking to get tangled up in a relationship with two teenagers. But hey, if he’s up for fooling around again … I mean, I wouldn’t say no?’ He gazed down at Stiles with that look on his face again, the look that made Stiles feel like he was worth more to Scott than anyone else on the planet. ‘Stiles, watching you take him like that …’ He shook his head. ‘It was unreal. I thought my brain was gonna fry.’

Stiles smiled, preening a bit. ‘I know what you mean,’ he echoed. ‘God, that was excessive. I loved it, though.’

‘Good,’ murmured Scott, sliding down further with him so they were lying side by side, practically nose to nose. ‘I know it’s kind of weird to ask your boyfriend to get fucked by another guy again while I watch, but I guess this is just another thing I have to accept about myself.’

Only Scott could compare voyeuristic bedroom kinks with self-acceptance of his supernatural Alpha powers. Stiles smiled fondly, thumb brushing Scott’s lip.

‘Any time,’ he replied. ‘For you, Scott, any time. And hey, who says I won’t ask for the same in return?’

‘I knew you’d say that. I think I’d be up for it.’

‘We’re gonna be _great_ together.’

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas ya filthy animals <3


End file.
